


The Dog Ate It

by Misanagi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-16
Updated: 2009-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of third year Ron explains, or tries to, how he lost his pet rat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog Ate It

Ron let his mother hug him for all of five seconds before he pulled away embarrassed. They were still at the platform and he was quite aware that people could see him being treated like a baby.

" _Mum!_ ," he said, pulling away, his ears warm.

"Hello, Ms. Weasley," said Hermione suddenly standing beside Ron.

His mother gave Hermione a warm smile. "Well, hello. Nice to see you, dearie, how have you been keeping?"

"Wonderfully, thank you," Hermione replied politely. "It's been an interes--"

Whatever she was about to say was interrupted by his mother finally noticing the small owl on Ron's shoulder. "What is that."

"Er," Ron glanced at the owl. "It's mine."

"Yours? Where is scabbers?"

"Er," Ron said eloquently. "He died?"

His mother raised an eyebrow. "You are not sure?"

"Well," Ron scratched the back of his head. "A dog bit him."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron, dogs don't eat rats."

Ron threw Hermione a panicked look.

"That's what I said," Hermione jumped in. "Apparently this one did. Quite strange."

"And it ate Scabbers?" his mother still didn't look convinced.

"Well, he certainly tried... Scabbers got away but I don't think we will be seeing him again," Hermione explained.

"Better not," Ron muttered before giving his mother a nervous smile.

"And the owl?"

"A present?" Ron said, turning his head to look at the owl. "The dog, er owner, felt bad about Scabbers and gave it to me."

"Oh." Molly considered the owl for a moment and then smiled. "That's sweet of them. I hope you are not too sad, dear."

Ron did his best to look gloom. "A bit."

"I'll just have to make you something nice for supper then," Molly said putting an arm around him.

Hermione threw him an annoyed look but Ron only smiled back. Sometimes, being treated like a baby wasn't so bad... sometimes.


End file.
